


She leaves tiny half-moons on your palm

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/F, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois didn't know what was going to happen next, but she wanted whatever Diana was willing to give her. She wanted to feel alive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She leaves tiny half-moons on your palm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



Lois put the finishing touches on her article and leaned back in her chair. She was used to writing about Superman saving the day, but this was the first time she'd ever written about Wonder Woman. Lois didn't know where the woman came from since that battle against Doomsday, but with... her mind shied away from the painful thought of Clark's death, with Superman gone, Wonder Woman stepped in to take his place.

The past few months, Wonder Woman saved people across the country. Both her and Batman took great care of Metropolis in Superman's stead and while Lois appreciated their help, she was bitter about the need for it. The weight of Clark's engagement ring was heavy on her ring finger, but she wore it just the same. Even though he was gone, she loved Clark and always would.

Tears pricked her eyes and Lois lifted her hand to wipe them away. No, she wasn't going to think about that now. She still had a job to do and bills to pay. If that meant writing about Wonder Woman, then she was going to do it no matter her personal feelings. She was a reporter and the story came first. Always.

Lois emailed the file to Perry before logging off of her computer. It was almost eight in the evening and she wanted to go home. Lois got to her feet and grabbed her coat before heading towards the elevators.

She slipped her coat on as she exited the building and grabbed the edges of it closer to her chest. It was a lot colder than she was expecting and she wished she had brought a thicker coat with her this morning. Lois walked quickly in the direction of her apartment. She wondered what Bruce and Diana were doing at this very moment. Probably fighting criminals as their alter egos. She tried not to smile at that. She didn't know either of them very well as the last time she saw them was at the Kent farm, but their reasons for becoming their alter egos were far different than why Clark took up the mantle of Superman.

It took a few minutes for Lois to realize there were footsteps following her. She glanced back and saw a couple of large guys trailing her and she returned her gaze forward, walking slightly faster. There was no need to be paranoid, but she was alone in the world. If they were muggers, or people wanting to do her harm, Superman wasn't going to fly down and rescue her.

Lois furrowed her brow and straightened her back. She could handle herself. There was a can of mace in her purse and she wasn't afraid to use it. She slipped her hand into her purse to wrap her fingers around it, just in case.

When her arm was grabbed and she was spun around, Lois pulled out her can of mace and aimed it at her attacker's face. She managed to spray him, but the other attack knocked her mace out of her hands. Lois scowled and tried to fight them off, but they held her arms behind her.

Whatever they wanted, she wasn't going to give up without a fight. Lois looked up at her attackers and tried to break out of their grip to no avail. She was trapped.

Suddenly, she was released and Lois stumbled to the ground. She glanced back and saw Wonder Woman lifting her attacker in the air before punching him in the face. Wonder Woman dropped him before turning her attention to the final attacker.

"I'd back away if I were you." She cocked her eyebrow. "I don't even need my sword to take you down."

Lois got to her feet as the final attacker ran off into the night. The first attacker was unconscious on the ground. Wonder Woman didn't give him a second glance as she bent down to pick up her purse and offered it to Lois.

"Thank you," she said as she took her purse. It'd been months since she'd seen this woman in person, and now that they were face to face, Lois didn't know what to say or think. She cleared her throat. "I didn't know you were in the area."

Wonder Woman smiled and Lois was struck by how beautiful she was. She knew that abstractly from the battle Wonder Woman fought alongside Superman and Batman, but Lois had been too busy to really think about it at the time. Now there was nothing but time and silence. Wonder Woman looked like she wasn't real, like she also wasn't from this planet. Maybe she wasn't. It was entirely possible because Lois barely had any data on her.

"I promised a friend I'd spend my nights here. It was a good thing I did. You weren't hurt, were you?"

Lois shook her head. "Just my pride. I carried around that can of mace for a reason." She frowned at the thought of how close she'd been to getting robbed or worse. She needed to stop getting into trouble and fast. There was no longer a Superman to save her and she didn't want or need another superhero to take his place.

"I'll walk you to your apartment." Her tone didn't tolerate any argument and Lois was feeling a little delicate at the moment, so she nodded. She was ready to go home, draw a bath, and sink her body in the warm water to forget today even happened. "Let me quickly change into something less conspicuous. Wait right here."

Lois reluctantly admitted herself though, a few minutes later, that she did feel safe in Wonder Woman's presence, even when she wasn't dressed as such. Her expression and demeanor fitted a hardened warrior and if Lois had never met Superman, she would have been in awe of her strength. Then again, as Lois glanced at the casual skirt Wonder Woman wore, maybe she could be in awe of how Wonder Woman was able to move with such grace and agility. She'd never been that graceful in her life.

"How did you learn how to fight? Where are you even from?" she asked, blurting out the words.

When Wonder Woman glanced at her, Lois realized how odd that sounded. "I'm sorry. I've just never met anyone like you before."

"I have no doubt about that. I am centuries old." Wonder Woman glanced at her with a soft smile. "I once walked away from mankind, but a new friend told me that men can do better and we can rebuild. I am helping him do just that."

Lois assumed that she meant Batman. There was an entire world out there that Lois itched to uncover, but she was afraid that she'd never be let in on the inside, not without Superman. Still, she suspected Wonder Woman had specifically been here to watch over her, so she wasn't completely shut out.

They arrived at her apartment and Lois opened the door before turning around. "Would you like to come in, Wonder Woman? I can make you coffee."

"I'd like to, thank you." As she entered the apartment, she placed a brief hand on Lois' shoulder. "Please, call me Diana."

Lois' eyes widened as she closed the door. She now knew Wonder Woman's name, Diana, and she felt honored to be entrusted with it. She hurried to the kitchen to start her coffee maker while Diana looked around the living room. Lois had spent a lot of time at the office, so cleaning up the apartment had fallen by the wayside. Normally, she didn't care, but for some reason, she did right now.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I've been busy at work."

"Your apartment is lovely. You have nothing to apology about." Diana glanced over her shoulder and gave Lois a soft smile. "Trust me, if you've seen the places I've slept in over the years, you wouldn't think anything negative about your apartment." Her words belayed a troubled history that Lois was curious to uncover.

"Oh, coffee's ready!" Lois grabbed some mugs from the cabinet and poured the coffee into them. "How do you take your coffee?" She looked for her sugar and a bottle of cream.

"I take it black. Thank you," Diana said as Lois offered her a mug. She took a sip. "How has your job been at the Daily Planet? You said you've been busy at work."

"Uh, yeah. I have been." Lois stared down into her coffee. "I just finished writing an article about you tonight. You've been really stepping out into the spotlight lately and I think that's a good thing."

"Do you? Good. I had my doubts about it, but I was persuaded otherwise to return to the world." Diana let out a breath. "I must admit, it feels good to make a difference again."

"I can understand that feeling." Ever since she returned from the desert, Lois felt guilty over her part in the deaths that happened there. It turned about to be part of Lex's plans, but she made it easier for him to sow his discord. She needed to redeem herself in the only way she know how, and that was through her words. "The world doesn't know much about you."

"No, I doubt they do. The only evidence of my existence before this time was a photo during World War II." There was a haunted look to Diana's eyes before she shook it off. She lifted the mug to her lips.

An idea occurred to Lois and she placed her coffee mug on the counter. "Would you let me interview you for the Daily Planet?"

"Why would you want to?"

Lois took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts. With the idea stuck in her head, she knew it was a good one and she needed to convince Diana of that fact. She took a step forward. "The world may have lost Superman, but your presence gives people reason enough not to fall into despair. You give people hope. I don't really know you, but I know you are amazing." Lois gestured with her hand to emphasis the point she was making. "I want everyone to know how amazing you truly are."

Diana chuckled softly. "I can't say I thrive in the spotlight, but I don't operate from the shadows like some others do." She shook her head. "No, the world is just going to have to make do with the articles you write about me."

"Oh." Lois was disappointed, but she shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't like Superman wanted to do an interview with her, even though there were reasons for it that she agreed with.

Diana placed her hand over Lois' and Lois looked up. "Lois, you're important to our mission. I don't quite understand it myself, but I believe it just the same."

"But how? I'm just a reporter. I've gotten people killed." Her self-confidence was at an all-time low these last few weeks and she didn't know how to get back to her confident self once more. Of course an interview, even with a superhero, wasn't going to help her get it back. Why did she think it would?

"You're not the only one who has gotten people killed. I carry the guilt of all who have died under my watch. I know Batman feels the same way, probably even more so than I do in his short span of life. That doesn't mean you can't move forward." Diana squeezed Lois' hand. "You say I give people hope, but I believe that's what you do. You chase after the dark and evils of the world, expose them to the light, and bring hope that justice will be served. Thank you for the coffee, but I better get going. It's late and I need to travel to Gotham."

"Oh, you're welcome. I hope I can see you again."

"Our paths will definitely cross again. Let me give you my phone number."

Lois found a pad of paper and a pen and offered it to Diana. Diana wrote down her number and gave it back to Lois.

"Call or text me so I have your number as well. It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Lois. Don't let the past get you down."

Lois said goodbye as Diana left her apartment and as she closed the door, she leaned against the wall, deep in her thoughts. Superman brought hope to the people, not her. She didn't know what Diana saw in her, but it felt good to know she wasn't alone. Diana was watching out for her.

Lois took a deep breath. It was time for her to stop feeling sorry for herself. She glanced down at her engagement ring and clenched her hand into a fist. She was going to provide hope for the people, just like Diana said, because Superman was no longer around to do it himself. Lois strode into the living room where she kept her laptop. There was an article she needed to write.

*

The next few weeks, work consumed her, but this time around, in a good way. Lois hunted down any leads for new stories, especially when it came to metahumans. There was a reason why Batman and Wonder Woman were teaming up, and Lois was going to uncover that reason. She wasn't going to be caught unaware again.

Lois also kept track of Wonder Woman's whereabouts and activities. Diana was a busy woman and with every new detail she found out about her, Lois was further intrigued by her. Who was Diana and how did she become Wonder Woman? Diana had lived for centuries, but that didn't mean she'd been active as a superhero for that long, not when Diana admitted that there was only a picture as evidence of her longevity.

Lois leaned on her elbows as she stared at her computer screen. She'd written another article about Wonder Woman, this time about how she rescued children from a burning bus that had skidded off the road, and wondered what drove Diana to come out of hiding in the first place. When Lois had texted her to ask that question, Diana had been coy about her origins and her history, so she may never know that part of Diana's life. Lois was somewhat surprised to be disappointed by that fact.

She sighed and reached for her phone in her purse. While she hadn't seen Diana in person since Diana saved her that one night, they'd been texting and calling each other since then. It was comforting to know that Diana was there to lend an ear whenever Lois needed it. Lois felt like she could call Diana her friend.

Lois smiled to herself. Her life was certainly a strange one if she could call a superhero like Wonder Woman her friend. Her fingers flew as she typed a message to Diana.

_'If you're not busy tonight, what do you say to drinks and dinner?'_

Lois went back to working on her article. The public response to Wonder Woman had been extremely positive and Perry wanted her to write more about her which Lois had no problems with doing. It was refreshing to write about Wonder Woman and not have to worry about accidentally outing her secret identity to the public because they were dating. There was some distance between them that let Lois breathe a little.

Her phone beeped and Lois checked the response.

_'I'd love to. When and where?'_

Lois couldn't help but grin and feel warm at Diana's words. She hadn't gone out for drinks with anyone in ages. There was a place just a few blocks away that she hadn't been to in awhile that had the best cocktails, so Lois texted the address to Diana and a time. This was going to be the first time she'd been out with someone since Clark died.

She took a deep breath at that thought. It was fine. Diana was a friend, that's all. It was just drinks and dinner with a friend. Lois shook her head to clear her thoughts. What was she even thinking? It was all nonsense. She returned to her article. Perry wanted it done before she left for the day.

It was a quarter to eight by the time she arrived at _Oak and Ivy_. Lois found a seat at the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. For some reason, she felt nervous. Lois took a sip of her drink. It wasn't like she had never met Diana before, obviously, though this would be the first time their encounter was during normal circumstances.

"Lois?"

Lois turned around and saw Diana behind her. Diana looked beautiful in her white dress that fell slightly above her knees. There was a gold belt around her waist and Diana had a matching clutch, white with gold around the frame, in her hand. Lois felt slightly underdressed in her black slacks and blue buttoned-down blouse.

"Diana, hi. Sorry, I got here early and ordered a drink."

"Not a problem." Diana slid into the barstool next to Lois and lifted her hand to catch the bartender's attention. The bartender immediately walked towards them and Diana ordered a Midori sour. "How was your day?" she asked as the bartender slid her drink towards her.

"It was good. Productive. I've been following a few leads for articles." Lois took a sip of her gin and tonic. She wasn't ready to admit that she was tracking Diana's movements as Wonder Woman. It felt too private to reveal. "How about your day?"

"Interesting. I'll tell you more about it at our table. I made reservations when you texted me the place."

It'd been so long since she'd gone out that Lois had completely forgotten about making reservations. She thanked Diana as they walked towards the maitre'd. Diana gave the name 'Prince' and he walked them towards a table near the window.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few moments," the maitre'd said after they sat down. Then he walked away.

"Prince?"

"Mm, yes. I go by Diana Prince. I don't have a true surname, but this is one that is the closest to my history."

"It's a lovely name." It only spawned more questions in Lois' mind, but she wasn't going to ask Diana about it. If she did, Diana was only going to dodge the question and Lois much preferred if Diana was open about it herself without any push on Lois' part. "So what made today so interesting?"

"Thanks to our mutual friend of the night, I met a future associate of ours. Let's just say he likes to run." Diana sipped her Midori sour. "It took some convincing, but I think he's going to join us in our endeavor."

Batman and Wonder Woman were teaming up, and now they had a man who... could run? There had to be more to it than that. But what kind of threat would need the combine abilities of such people to face it? "That's good. Whatever it is you're facing, you and our friend will bring it to justice. Though the thought that it requires a league of people kind of scares me." She blinked as an idea formed. "Oh! A Justice League. Perhaps you could name yourselves that."

Diana laughed and, for a moment, Lois was disappointed. Then Diana spoke. "A Justice League, huh? I like the sound of that. I'll bring it up to our friend and see what he has to say. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

The waiter arrived and the two of them quickly looked at the menu before ordering. _Oak and Ivy_ had a small food menu that specialized in breakfast food throughout the day. Lois ordered a vegetable omelet while Diana ordered pressed duck and waffles. They also ordered more drinks, this time each getting a blood orange cocktail.

Their waiter briefly returned with their waters and cocktails. When Diana reached for her cocktail, Lois was once again struck by the fact of how beautiful Diana was. She was ethereal in her beauty and it was a reminder that Diana was not of this world. Diana may not be an alien, like Clark had been, but she wasn't human.

"Where are you originally from?" Lois asked. "You're not like anyone I've ever known."

"An island home to Amazonians. I am their princess, but I decided that my destiny was to return to mankind and protect them like we were meant to do." It was said so simply and forthright that Lois couldn't help but grin. Diana opened up to her!

"That sounds fantastic. And that's why you took the surname Prince, right? That makes sense." Lois reached for her cocktail and took a sip before reaching for her water. Maybe she'd been drinking too much, even though she knew that wasn't the case at all. Her head was swirling and it wasn't because of the alcohol. "I'm so glad to have met you."

"I feel the same way about you. Considering the company I currently keep, you are a breath of fresh air and bright hope. I feel like you are a constant reminder of why I am here." Diana raised her cocktail in the air and Lois followed suit, their glasses clinking against each other. "Thank you."

During dinner, their conversation strayed towards the normal and Lois found that Diana was a wealth of amusing stories that Lois couldn't help but laugh about. Diana also had a razor sharp wit that Lois loved testing her own wit against. Her dinner with Diana was honestly the best time she'd had in a really long time.

When it came to paying the bill, Diana immediately took the check from Lois. "It's my treat," she said as she took out her credit card and placed it in the book.

"But I'm the one who invited you out. I should pay."

"You can get the next time. Trust me, I have money to spare and then some." Lois wondered if Diana was as rich as Bruce Wayne. That was the kind of money that she could only dream of. Lois glanced at her engagement ring, at how simple it was. Neither her or Clark had much money to call their own. Not that it mattered because they loved each other, but neither of them were rolling in the dough by any means.

The waiter returned to pick up the check and Lois finished her drink. She honestly didn't want this night to end, but she didn't know how to do that without seeming pushy or weird.

After Diana signed the bill and closed the book, she looked up at Lois. "Would you like to come over to my place? We can continue having drinks on my balcony. The view is exquisite."

"I'd love to."

They exited _Oak and Ivy_ and Diana hailed a taxi from the sidewalk. The taxi seemed to come out of nowhere and Lois was impressed. It would have taken her a lot longer to hail a taxi on the busy streets. They entered the taxi and Diana gave the driver her address.

It took about ten minutes to arrive at Diana's building, in the richer part of Metropolis, and Diana handed the driver some money, more than enough to cover the total. They exited the taxi and Lois looked up at Diana's building. It used to belong to some crooked shipping heir until he was caught and then Wayne Enterprise bought it out. Lois glanced at Diana.

Diana glanced up before glancing back at Lois. "Yes, our mutual friend owns the building. He lets me have free use of the penthouse while I'm in Metropolis."

"That's impressive." The doorman opened the door for them and Lois looked around the lobby. It was quite a grand sight. Diana led her towards the elevators. "My apartment doesn't even compare to anything like this."

"I'm sure Bruce would let you have a condo in this building if you'd like. He's surprisingly free about offering up his money so easily." They stepped inside the elevators and Diana pushed the button for the penthouse before inserting a key into the panel. "Then again, his billionaire playboy persona is just that, a persona. His true face lies with the night."

Judging from everything she researched about Batman and Bruce Wayne, Lois agreed. Bruce preferred being Batman over Bruce Wayne. The elevator doors opened to the penthouse and they stepped out of the elevator.

Lois' breath caught at the sight of the penthouse. It had tall walls and a breathtaking view of the city. The furniture was expensive looking as was the decor. Lois couldn't believe this was part of Diana's life. Diana strode towards the bar against the wall and took out a bottle of wine from the mini fridge under the counter. She began pouring white wine into two glasses before offering one of the glasses to Lois.

"Thank you." Lois accepted the glass and took a sip. It was good.

Diana placed a hand on the small of Lois' back and led her towards the balcony. They were high enough that the city shined bright. The last time the city like this, Superman had been carrying her in his arms. Her gaze drop down to stare at her wine glass. No, this was not the time to feel saddened by Clark's death.

"Lois, is something the matter?"

Lois looked up to Diana's concerned gaze and she tried to brush it off. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You can trust me, Lois."

Lois realized she could trust Diana, and had trusted her for the small amount time she'd known her. She took a deep breath, then sipped some wine to clear her thoughts. "I miss Clark," she finally said, admitting the horrible truth that'd been buried deep inside of her. "I miss him so much."

Diana placed a gentle hand on Lois' shoulder. "That's nothing to be ashamed about. He was your love and he died too soon. It's perfectly natural to miss him. I miss my own love, Steve, and he's been long gone from this world."

Lois couldn't help but embracing Diana and burying her face against her. "I know! I'll never stop loving Clark, but I feel guilty."

Diana rubbed her hand against Lois' back. "Guilty? Whatever for?"

Just as Lois could finally admit that she missed Clark, she could finally admit this feeling that she'd been having for weeks now. Lois looked up and met Diana's gaze. "Because I've been attracted to you and I can't help myself."

"Oh, Lois." Diana's smile was kind and Lois was half afraid that Diana was going to reject her. It made sense if she did and she steeled herself. "There's nothing wrong with that either. You're very beautiful. I've been pleased that we've grown so close lately."

"You're not mad?" Lois blinked in surprise.

Diana shook her head. "How could I be when I've felt the same way? I've been keeping my distance because I thought you were still tangled in your feelings for Clark."

"I am. I mean, I love Clark, but he's gone." She let out a breath. "I think I could love you, too, but I don't know how. How did you move on from Steve?"

"You'll always be in love and that'll never change. But time does help soothe the pain some, as does a new partner. Come with me." Diana stepped back and took Lois' glass, setting their glasses down on the rail.

She offered Lois her hand and Lois accepted it. Lois didn't know what was going to happen next, but she wanted whatever Diana was willing to give her. She wanted to feel alive again. Diana led her to the white couch in the living room and they sat down with their knees touching. Their hands were still joined.

"May I kiss you?" Diana asked and Lois shakily nodded her head. The last person she kissed was Clark and it seemed like it happened ages ago.

Diana smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips against Lois'. Diana's lips were soft and Lois felt herself beginning to melt as Diana kissed her. Diana was very good at kissing and Lois couldn't help but moan as Diana slipped her tongue into her mouth. They ended up lying down on the couch with Diana on top of her and Lois' hands roamed freely over Diana's body. She ran her hands across Diana's muscles and Lois marveled at how they felt under her palms. Diana was a warrior and Lois remembered how well Diana fought against Doomsday, how stunning she looked with her hair flowing and her fierce expression while she wielded her sword and shield.

Lois dropped her hands down to Diana's ass, slipping under the skirt of Diana's dress, and squeezed her cheeks. In turn, Diana broke their kiss and trailed her lips down to Lois' neck. Lois bit her lower lip as Diana pressed several kissed along her neck before closing her lips and sucking on the skin there. Lois lifted her leg, bending it against Diana's body as a jolt of pleasure ran down her spine. She loved having her neck played with and she didn't want Diana to stop. Lois curled a hand around the back of Diana's neck to keep her there as she tossed her head back to give Diana more access.

She was so distracted by Diana kissing her neck that she almost missed Diana's hand unbuttoning her blouse. Her lacy black bra was exposed to the air and she let out a gasp as Diana flicked the front clasp open with her fingers. It'd been so long since she'd made out with anyone and she'd miss it so much. She missed being touched and loved.

Diana cupped her naked breast as she lightly twisted her fingers on Lois' nipple. Lois moaned her appreciation and she ran her other hand through Diana's hair before she curled her fingers in it. Lois gently tugged on Diana's hair to pull her up so she could kiss Diana again. Diana obliged and their lips met once more.

Lois didn't know how long they continued making out on the couch, but by the end, as she curled against Diana's warm body, Lois was content. Her lipstick was beyond smudged and while she still had on her slacks, they were crumpled beyond belief, and her shirt was thrown somewhere she didn't know. Her bra was barely on her frame. Diana didn't fare any better as her panties had been tossed aside and the skirt of her dress was bunched around her waist.

Lois tightened her arm around Diana's waist and snuggled deeper. She wondered if Diana would let her stay the night.

Diana pressed a kiss to her hair as the hand on Lois' ass squeezed the flesh there. Diana's other arm was comfortably resting under Lois' neck. "Would you like to stay the rest of the night?" she asked. "Otherwise, I can call you a taxi."

"I'd prefer staying here, thank you." Lois turned to look at Diana. "Thank you. I haven't felt content like this in a really long time."

"You're welcome, but I feel the same way." Diana chuckled. "I feel at peace which wasn't something I expected to feel outside of my island home. Didn't I say you were hope?"

"Hope was the symbol of Superman. I'm not wearing any sort of symbol."

"You are, you just don't see it yet. You will though."

There was something behind Diana's words, something she wasn't telling Lois. Tomorrow, she was going to ask Diana about it and find out what Diana was hiding from her. But that was for tomorrow when she wasn't falling asleep. Lois fell asleep to Diana's warmth and the scent of her perfume.


End file.
